


striptease

by beneathstarryskies



Category: Evil Dead (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Kinktober, Multi, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneathstarryskies/pseuds/beneathstarryskies
Relationships: Ash Williams/Original Female Character(s), Ash Williams/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	striptease

Ash smirks when you push him onto the sofa. You place a quick kiss on edge of his mouth before turning on your heels to saunter across the room. He doesn’t miss the big show you make of bending over to push play on your phone. When you turn around, you can see by the confused look in his eye that he still hasn’t quite picked up on what you were planning. You wink to him as Alice Cooper’s Poison fills the room. It was a song that had a bit of a sentimental meaning to you both, as it was the song you’d played on the jukebox at that old run down bar to get Ash’s attention.

It’s difficult not to let some of your insecurities slip into your mind, but already Ash’s eyes are on your body. You know he’ll love this.

You reach up and free your hair from the bun you’d put it in. His eyes widen as you shake your curls loose, and it falls down your shoulders. He leans forward as though he’s about to stand up. So you sway your hips and push him back on the couch, straddling his lap as you do so. His hands grip your waist, already eager for you.

“Enjoy the show,” you whisper in his ear before nibbling his earlobe. Ash lets out a groan as you stand up once again.

You begin swaying your hips along with the music as you untuck your blouse from the tight pencil skirt you picked out for the occasion. With your eyes locked onto his, you begin unbuttoning your blouse. A small smirk playing on your lips when he leans forward again, eagerly letting his eyes follow each careful movement. You do a graceful turn, leaving your back facing him as you let the soft material fall down your shoulders.

He lets out a soft groan when you turn to face him, the black lace bustier against your soft skin. Your tits pushed up in a way he’s never seen them since you’ve always been more of a comfort over style person.

“Oh baby,” he gasps. “Come to Daddy.”

He spreads his legs a bit, making his erection more noticeable as it strains against his jeans.

“Not so fast,” you remind him as you continue your seductive dancing. He keeps his eyes glued on you, taking in the sight before him.

You unzip the skirt and let it fall to the floor. You expertly pick it up with the tip of your stiletto, and kick it towards Ash. He catches it, and makes a big show of rubbing the fabric against his face just so he can get a chuckle out of you. He smiles when he realizes he’d been successful, but the joke is over when he gets full sight of you.

You dance in front of him, doing a little turn so he can get the full view of you. In addition to the black lace bustier, you’d found a matching lace thong. You wore tights with a seam going up the back of your legs, something Ash has always been crazy about. And then of course, the stilettos which served to make your legs seem to go on forever.

Ash palms himself through his jeans as he takes it all in. You dance for him, letting your hands wander your own body. Teasing him with the sight of your fingers dipping close to your core, then squeezing your own tits.

“Baby,” he groans, but it almost sounds like a warning.

“What?” You feign innocence as your hands roam along your abdomen, once again making a big show of rubbing between your thighs.

You kick off the stilettos before walking across the room to Ash. You prop your leg in front of him, and unclip your stocking from the garter. Slowly you remove the fabric before tossing it at Ash. This time he doesn’t seem to notice as his eyes stay glued on your figure. As you turn away, still dancing, you hear him undo his pants. You turn to see him pulling his cock out. He strokes his shaft.

With a small smirk you begin untying the laces of your bustier.

“Why so impatient?” You tease him.

“You look so good,” he mumbles.

You let the bustier drop to the floor as the song ends. Then you slip out of the panties. Standing before him completely nude, you’ve never felt so confident. Ash’s eyes drink you in hungrily.

“Please just fuck me,” he whines. “Please, baby?”

You smile, “Since you asked so nicely.”

You sway across the room to him as I’ve Been Waiting For a Girl Like You by Foreigner begins playing. He pulls you into his lap, and his lips crash against yours. He adjusts himself at your entrance, eager to be inside of you. He rests his head on your shoulder as you sink onto his cock. He rolls his hips, letting out a deep sigh. His arms tighten around your waist while you find a steady rhythm.

“It was a good show babe,” he mutters against your skin.

“The next one will be even better,” you promise.

“I hope it ends the same way,” he punctuates his sentence with a hard thrust.

There was never gonna be a different ending.


End file.
